


Primera Vez

by HeadlessAngel



Series: This love of mine, my valentine [1]
Category: The Doctors are OUT (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute Date, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Fluff, Los Doctores ya salieron, M/M, SanValentinMF, SanValentinMF2021, Webtoon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: ¿Cómo era que Mat hacía que las cosas sonaran tan fáciles? ¿O era Nando mismo quien estaba complicando todo? Quizá no pensar demasiado era buena idea.
Relationships: Matías Guevara/Fernando Guevera
Series: This love of mine, my valentine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Primera Vez

A sus treinta y dos años, Fernando Guevera era un hombre al que la experiencia no le faltaba. No es que fuese un mujeriego o algo así, más tres décadas de vida venían cargadas de su respectiva historia. Su última relación había durado un poco más de cinco años. ¡Por Dios! Incluso había estado comprometido por un tiempo. En materia del amor, él no era un novato.

No podía explicarse, entonces, porqué estaba actuando como un adolecente bobó e infatuado por primera vez. Seguramente, Ren con sus tres años, tenía una mejor inteligencia emocional que él en ese momento. 

¡Ni siquiera era un momento romántico como tal! Pero estaba afectado por lo íntimo de la situación. Le daban ganas de huir y esconderse hecho bolita en la bañera más cercana:

Siendo dos solteros (Uno de ellos con un bebé) en catorce de febrero él y Mat habían decidido pasar el día juntos, en casa, viendo películas y comiendo. En realidad, la tarde había sido agradable. En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer al médico y a su pequeño hijo estos se habían convertido en dos de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Después de un maratón de todas las películas de Toy Story, los tres se habían quedado profundamente dormidos. Ren, acurrucado sobre su pecho. Y Mat, sentado a un lado, con la cabeza sobre la suya y rodeándolo con el brazo en un gesto protector. 

Nando no supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo tomando una siesta, pero cuando despertó ya estaba oscuro. Y fue al notar la posición en la que se encontraba que todos los colores se le subieron a la cara. Para mayor vergüenza, estaba atrapado: Si intentaba levantarse, acabaría despertando a sus acompañantes.

No entendía porque algo tan simple cómo una siesta y un abrazo lo estaban afectando tanto pero… después de todo, ¿No eran así las cosas siempre que estaba cerca de Matías Guevara? El hombre había entrado a su vida con el único propósito de complicarle a Nando la existencia.

Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, cuando sintió la calidez de una mano acariciar un lado de su cuello. Casi se le sale un chillido.

—Lo que sea que estés pensando, déjalo a un lado, Nando. Puedo sentir tu preocupación.—escuchó murmurar a Mat, que aún lo estaba acariciando.

Suspiró, esperaba que el otro hombre no fuera a molestar demasiado.

—No es nada… solo estaba pensando.

Se mordió la lengua antes de poder decir. “Estaba pensando en tí, y en lo nervioso que me haces sentir”

—¿Te sientes mal? si quieres, podemos hablarlo. Creí que tal vez este día podía ser un poco pesado para tí, después de lo que pasó con tu ex…

Nando sintió una ola de calidez invadirlo ante las palabras de Mat. Él estaba juzgando mal y el otro solo estaba cuidándolo. Y, ahora que el tema había salido a flote… la verdad era que no había pensado en Ava, su ex-prometida en todo el día. Era un cambio agradable después de todos los meses que pasó llorando por ella.

—Oh, no es eso. De verdad, estoy bien. 

Escuchó una risita alegre. A continuación, Matias se levantó dejándolo a él extrañando su cercanía y calidez.

—Me alegra que estés así. Ya es tarde, voy a acostar a Ren y enseguida vuelvo, ¿Te parece bien?

Nando asintió y, con sumo cuidado para no despertar al niño, lo levantó de él y se lo entregó a su papá. Vio con ternura cómo desaparecieron al cruzar la puerta de la sala. Eran adorables juntos. 

En cuestión de unos cuantos segundos, Matías estaba de regreso, llevando entre las manos un par de mantas.

—Vimos muchas películas animadas hoy, ¿Te gustaría ver otra cosa? Si quieres, también puedes quedarte a dormir.

¿Cómo era que Mat hacía que las cosas sonaran tan fáciles?¿O era Nando mismo quien estaba complicando todo? Quizá no pensar demasiado era buena idea.

—Acepto, cabeza de Coco.— dijo sin poder contener la sonrisa—pero yo escogeré que vamos a ver.

Mat sólo se rió al tiempo que volvía a sentarse a su lado. Los tapó a ambos con las cobijas. y, casi por accidente, volvió a envolver a Nando en un abrazo.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, Frentudo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre este par, creo que quedó un poco raro.  
> Los personajes y la imagen que usé pertenecen a Blaubble y su webtoon “The doctors are out”
> 
> Quise interpretar el prompt cómo una primera cita/primera vez pasando 14 de febrero juntos. 
> 
> Bueno, esta historia es parte del evento organizado por Motín Fanficker, My valentine, ¿Good or evil? Saludos al Staff y miembros del grupo <3
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
